Going Back To Ohio
by Kurtalicious
Summary: A fanfic based on Mcklainely High about Kurt and Blaine returning to Ohio with there daughter Kara to visit all there old friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy there this is a crazzzyy idea I had to write a one shot based on Mcklainely High and Mcklainely High Senior Year about Kurt, Blaine and their daughter Kara going back to Ohio to visit everybody xx So tell me whatt you thinkk and if I get enough reviews I will mabye continue it xx Thx for reading xx **

**And I don't own Glee I think everyone would know if I did cause there'd be wayyyy more Klaine Klissing xx**

**Going Back To Ohio **

**Chapter 1. Welcome Home**

**~oOo~**

Kurt and Blaine stepped of the plane a hiper active 4 year old Kara following closely behind bounding down the steps two at a time.

"Kara carefull or you'll fall!" Kurt exclaimed falling back in step to take Kara's hand.

The small family proceded through the airport two hours outside Westernville Ohio to get thier luggage.

Once they had everything they walked through the automatic glass double doors and found Finn and Rachel with thier son Percy waiting to greet them. At the site of her older cousin Kara practically screamed and ran over to him where she was greeted with a hugs from Percy and Finn while she was picked up and spun around twice by Rachel.

"Hey guys!" Finn greeted Kurt and Blaine warmly with hugs.

"Hey Finn, it's so good to see you." Kurt said hugging Finn back and giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"Kurt, Blaine." Rachel said as she hugged them both fiercly "Hows New York?" Rachel asked as Kurt and Finn grabbed a suitcase each and proceded towards the exit.

'Of course' Kurt thought to him self 'of course miss Rachel Berry would want to know how her faveorite city in the world was.'

"Same as always Rachel." Blaine replied with a laugh at the diva's enthusiasim as he picked up Kara and followed them out the door.

~oOo~

The car ride to the Hummel-Hudson house was filled with 'did you hear that this person and that person are getting married' and 'Did you hear this person got divorced'. And they also listend to Kara and Percy as they both started singing along to 'Don't Stop Beliving' on the radio and eventually Kurt, Finn and Rachel joined in too but couldn't finish because they were laughing too much at the memory of thier old Glee Club singing it and how awful they were to start off with.

~oOo~

Once they arrived at the Hummel-Hudson house they were greeted with more hugs and kisses form Burt and Carole.

At 6:00pm they all ate dinner together.

"So Kurt hows the fashion career going?" Burt asked his son who sat across from him while they ate dinner.

"Pretty good actually dad, I've been working on the new fall line for Patel Magazine."

"OMG that is my absolute faveorite magazine!" Rachel squealed.

"Dont I know it, I have to fork over $5.00 a week." Finn commented earning him an elbow to the rib cage Kara and Percy just sat giggling at Rachels reaction but Finn just ignored it and went back to shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"So what have you kids got planned for towmorrow?" Carole asked.

"Well we where plannong to go visit everyone, you know let them all meet Kara cause only you guys and Mercedes have met her." Blaine announced.

"Oh yeah do you guys know if Mr. Shue is still working at Mckinely?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah he's still there I waa there a few weeks ago to apply for the job as co. choir coach and turns out he's still there and still running the 'New Directions'." Rachel supplied.

"Great we'll go see him aswell then." Kurt said.

They all finished dinner, watched some silly reality T.V show and then went up to bed. Rachel and Finn had decided to stay the night (with Percy as well of course!) because it was so late and they had had a few glasses of wine.

~oOo~

After making sure Kara was asleep in the spare bed that Carole and Burt had decided to put in Kurt's old room when they had found out they would be having a grandchild, the two retired to Kurt's old bed. With a sigh Kurt rememberd all the times he and Blaine had slept in this bed together the good memories and the not so good memories. But as he thought about how lucky he was to be surroned by people who loved and accepted him he fell slowly to sleep at the great thought of getting to see all his old friends twomorrow.

~oOo~

**So thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed it x Please leave comments and/or suggestions for me xx P.s I think i will continue with this one cause I like writing it xx ooooohhhh ppss. check out me and my friends web show here: .com/watch?v=g_Z_op7lcaY ** xx


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thank you soooo much to Olivia Marie 20 and Dauphin Noire for my first ever reviews! I'm soo glad you guys are enjoying it x **

**So lets now see what happens when Kurt, Blaine, Kara, Rachel and Finn visit everyone x**

~oOo~

"Okay you guys this is Santana and Brittany's house." Rachel announced as they pulled up on the curb outside a large white and red house.

"Wait Santana **AND **Brittany? Am I missing something?" Kurt asked astonished at Rachel's serious tone.

"Oh yeah that's right you guys don't know," Finn clarified stating the obvious. "So last year Brittany and Artie had this huge fight and Brittany announced that she had been cheating on Artie with Santana since like I dunno since Blaine transfer to McKinley. So then Artie kicked her out and she moved in with Santana cause there in love and all that jazz." Finn finished with a smirk at the shocked looks on Kurt and Blaine's faces.

"Oh come on already we've been sitting in this car for about 5minutes now lets leave, please?" Rachel said impatiently.

"Ye...yeah.. ok .." Blaine stammered while he got out of the car, still in shock at the new news.

They made their way down the path towards the big red door with a number 40 in brass numbers hanging on the front of it. Flower beds and garden ornaments surrounded them, 'Not a surprise' Kurt thought to him self remembering Brittany's obsession with flowers and Gnomes. They reached the door and after two knocks it opened to reveal a smiling ever beautiful Brittany Pierce.

"Kurt!" She screamed as she pulled him into a tight embrace. "Blaine!" She screamed again and pulled Blaine into a tight hug as well.

"Brit what are yo... ahhhhh!" Santana squealed and ran to the door from where she had been standing in the hall. She pulled Kurt and Blaine into equally bone crushing hugs before she broke down into tears "It's been way too long." she sobbed.

"Oh god we know!" Kurt replied for him and his husband.

"Eh guys who is this?" Brittany quipped from behind Kurt, while obviously referring to Kara.

"Oh yeah! Santana, Brittany this is our daughter Kara." Blaine said with a grin.

Santana looked shocked but delighted as she and Brittany greeted Kara with "Hey's". Then they turned and greeted Rachel and Finn and Percy.

"You guys wanna come in for a drink?" Asked Brittany.

"Yeah that would be great, besides I wanna know what happened with the whole you two living together thing!" Kurt replied.

~oOo~

After a lot of catching up and letting Kara get to know her two new aunties the Hummel-Anderson-Hudson's Left for their next destination William McKinley High School.

~oOo~

"Come in." Said a voice from inside the office.

Kurt and Blaine entered the office knowing that if Kurt spoke Mr. Schue would know it was him so Blaine said "Hola señor me Schue oído hablar de su primera victoria en los nacionales con las nuevas y me preguntaba si podría decirme el nombre de la counteror de ese grupo?" In fluent Spanish.

Their old teacher kept his head down and Kurt could swear he saw a tear come to his former teacher's eye at the memory of his first Glee Club.

"Yeah, his... his name was Kurt Hummel." Mr. Schue said.

Then it was Kurt's turn to speak "Well Kurt Hummel - Anderson now actually."

Mr Schue's head shot up and his eyes literally sparkled when he saw his old counter-tenor and his husband. "Kurt? Blaine? Wh.. W..What are you guys doing here? I thought you moved to New York?"

"Well we do still live there but we thought we should come back for a visit, plus there's someone we want you to meet, Kara?" Said Blaine. At the sound of her name Kara bounded into the office from where she had been standing in the hall with her Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn. "Mr. Schue this is our daughter Kara Elizabeth Hummel – Anderson."

Mr Schuester's eyes lit up and widened slightly at the word Daughter but then he was very distracted by the hyper active four year old that had apperd in front of him. Mr Schue noticed that she had Kurt's baby blue eyes and Blaine's curly black hair, the little girl just looked up at the man in front of her and knowing that this man was important to her daddies. Mr Schue looked down and smiled back while saying "Wow guys she's gorgeous."

"Why thank you." Kurt replied. "So how've you been?" He asked.

"Good, good. You guys are obviously happy then?"

"Happier than we ever thought we could be." Blaine replied simply with a small smirk at how Kara had obviously taken a liking to Mr Schue.

Yeah this was going to be a good trip Blaine and Kurt both thought.

~oOo~

**So there we have their first two visits x I would have wrote more but I'm really tired so I'll make it up to you guys by putting more in the next chapter xx**

**Again as always Reply, comment, leave suggestions, leave good comments, bad comments or even leave me a picture of a bunny - () _() I don't mind x so thxx soooo much for reading**

**( * * )**

**( () () )**

**(||) (||) **

**and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow xx**

**Sarah xoxo 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy it's meeee again thank you AGAIN to Olivia Marie 20 for you're suggestion I lol'ed at it soo good I really seriously liked it x**

**Oh yeah so on the 01/06/2011 the best moment of my life happened Chris Colfer and Darren Criss said Hi to ME AHHHHHHH ME OF ALL PEOPLE ME! eeeeeepppppppp xxxxxx **

**So please read and I hope you enjoy :D x**

**~oOo~**

After a long awaited reunion with Mr Schue Kurt and the gang moved to their next location The Evan's house.

~oOo~

Rachel stopped the car again outside a small condo in the suburbs the house was quite big compared to the other houses in the street, it like all the others had two floors but Sam and Quinn's house had a huge back garden which not surprisingly was filled with kids toys from toy tractors to a huge jungle Jim.

The group got out of Rachel's black range rover and headed down the path towards the white door of number 15 Elm Street. Upon reaching the door Kurt remembered the last time he and Blaine had visited this house, it was just after they got married and Sam and Quinn had invited them over for dinner along with the other remaining members of the New Directions.

Finn knocked the door twice and when it opened it opened to reveal a small boy with short blond hair green eyes and (unsurprisingly) huge lips. Kurt thought it was unfortunate that Matthew had inherited his fathers lips, but he had his mothers captivating beautiful green eyes which made up for the big lips.

"Uncle Kurt? Uncle Blaine! Aunt Rachel? Uncle Finn! Percy? What are you guys all doing here?" Matthew asked his voice reaching a higher pitch with every word.

"Where here to see you and your mommy and daddy of course!" Kurt replied. "Now get over here and give me a hug Matt!" Matthew didn't waste any time not even when he saw a little girl with hair like his Uncle Blaine's but with eyes like his Uncle Kurt's.

"It's sooo good to see you buddy!" Blaine said as he got engulfed in a hug. "Now where are you're mom and dad?"

"Oh moms out grocery shopping right now and dads in the kitchen making lunch." Matthew said. "You guys wanna come in?"

"Yeah that would be great!" Finn said.

"You're only saying that cause Matt mentioned food." Rachel told her husband.

"Well yes and no, yes I want food and no it's not the only reason I said yes I also want to see Sam."

"Dad you saw Uncle Sam last week when he came over to watch that football match!" Percy added taking his mom's side.

Finn huffed in defeat but still proceeded into the house with the rest of the group.

"Matt who's at the door?" Sam asked from the kitchen. Just then he turned around and saw Rachel, Finn, Percy and Sam couldn't believe his eyes was that Kurt AND Blaine? The last time Sam had seen them was at Matthew's Christening. "Kurt? Blaine? Oh my god it is you!" Sam exclaimed leaving the kitchen to see his friends. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Is it just me or have we been asked that like five times today?" Blaine asked his Husband with a laugh as he hugged Sam.

"I think you may be right" Kurt said after hugging Sam. "Were here to introduce you to someone Sam Evans this is our daughter Kara." Kurt said signalling for Kara to come forward.

When she did she did the unaimanginable she lifted her ting head her dark black pigtails swinging as she did and said "Why are you're lips soooo big?" She asked with a wondering and confused tone in her voice.

"Kara! You can't say things like that! You.." But whatever Kurt was going to say was drowned out by Sam's laughing.

"She is just precious. No seriously she is so cute!" Sam said inbetween laughs.

"Well looks like she has been accepted." Kurt said while laughing like everyone else was now.

"Yeah she's gonna fit in fine." Blaine said simply.

~oOo~

**So thanks again for reading x again as always comment reply x Oh and I'm working on a new fanfic about percy Jackson so check that out when I post it xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note x**

**Hey guys I no I no I no it's been forever scine I updated but I have major writers block so suggestions are very very appriciated x **

**I'm gonna try to update ASAP but just a heads up I may not write a lot in the summer which for me is gonna start on the 24th of June cause I'm going to France with my school so it's gonna be hard to write x I'm sooooo sorry but please have faith in me because I will make it up to you by writing an extra long chapter x **

**again sorry :) :D :'( ;P ;) :') XD XD XD XD :) :) :) :) :) ;) ;P ;) ;P**


End file.
